


"You Seriously Can't Be Pissed At Me When You Did The Same Thing Jamie!!!"

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Jamie isn't impressed when he finds out that Tyler needs shoulder surgery but who is he to complain when he kept his own surgery from Tyler?





	"You Seriously Can't Be Pissed At Me When You Did The Same Thing Jamie!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's day to all those mums, aunts, grandmas, and any mother figure out there!! This day, like every day, is for you!!
> 
> Any mistakes in this are mine.

When word broke that Tyler was going to undergo surgery on his right shoulder for a torn labrum, nobody was more shocked, and perhaps a bit angry, than Jamie who had just picked up Jordie, who had returned to Dallas after his Canadiens were knocked out in the first around against the Rangers. 

Jamie is one to talk, of course, since he didn't bother to tell Jordie or Tyler that he had been playing through big time pain on both of his hips that had ultimately led to him getting surgery. And also angering Tyler and Jordie for Jamie keeping something this major and important from them.

Not it seems the tables had turned and now it was Jamie feeling confused and angry that Tyler had not mentioned anything at all about his shoulder. Jamie was feeling how Tyler must have felt back when it was Jamie keeping the secret.

Jamie was not liking this feeling at all. He had a right to be angry but also, at the same time, he had to be careful because he could call himself a hypricite. 

Jamie was staring at the tv in shock when the news broke, as he and Jordie were chilling out on their couch, with Juice right smack in the middle of them, happy that Jordie was back. After all, due to the pit bull ban in Montreal, Juice wasn't allowed to go with Jordie and as a result had to spend a miserable month and a half without one another.

It hadn't been easy on anyone but now that they were back together it was like everything was alright with the world again. 

Until the news just broke about Tyler, that is.

Jordie turned to look at Jamie, worried, even though he knew what his reaction would be and sure enough, Jamie had one hand clenched into a tight fist, his teeth clenched in anger and shock.

"Jamie....don't. You know you kind of have no right to be pissed at him right? Not when..."Jordie was interrupted by Jamie whirling to face him, hissing.

"'You lied and kept your injured hips a secret.' Yeah yeah yeah, I know. Spare me the lecture, Jordie. I'm all too aware. Don't be a hypricite Jamie, blah blah blah. I just don't get this, how he didn't say anything to me, to us. He didn't text you or anything did he Jordie?" Jamie asked, beginning to calm down, once rationality was starting to set in.

Jordie shook his head no.

"Nope. I don't think anyone had any idea. You know Tyler, he'll play through pain, quietly. Gee, I wonder who that sounds like? Tyler's picking up too many tips from his dear captain. So...why don't we go over and chat with him? It'll make both of you feel better, I'm sure. Talking always helps...usually but with you two.." Jordie suggested in a half-teasing, half-serious tone.

Jamie rolled his eyes then leapt towards his brother and attempted to wrestle him like they used to do when they were kids, and still do. But Jordie rolled his eyes in return and anticipated Jamie's move and ended up trapping Jamie's head under his armpit.

Jordie's horribly putrid-smelling armpit, for that matter. Jordie grinned as he heard Jamie splutter and gag, complaining and whining.

"Jordie, gross!! This smells worse than when you used to fart in my face...still do I swear to god. Don't think I didn't notice when I was sleeping and you snuck in my room. You're not as sly as you used to be big bro. You slipping or what?" Jamie was resorting to tactics only used between him and Jordie.

Jordie just laughed and released him, but not before giving Jamie a noogie in his infamous gelled hair. Jamie squawked as his hair was ruined and went off to put more in, cursing his brother while he dashed off.

"Sticks and stones, Chubbs. Sticks and stones. You put any more gel in your hair you might as well just have a shower and wash it. You don't think about these things but I do," Jordie said, more to himself, sighing as he took out his phone and texting Tyler to warn him that he and Jamie were coming over and Jamie wasn't exactly impressed.

thanx for the heads up. knew he would be upset but he shouldn't really tbh Tyler texted, as Jordie hmmed to himself, agreeing totally.

no he shouldn't be. no worries. if he gets too mad i will protect poor little tyler Jordie giggled, knowing that would get a rise out of Tyler.

Sure enough, it did. 

Tyler texted back with multiple middle fingers, followed by a fuck you jordie but thanks. i'll need it probs. see ya soon. bring juice so doggies can have a play date.

"You hear that Juicey boy? Marshall and Cash want to see you, yes they do. You guys love each other like besties. Yes you do. God, I missed you so much boy," Jordie hugged his dog closer to him, laughing as he was licked on the ear then on the cheek.

Jordie completely missed Jamie standing behind him, overhearing that comment and making a sad look appear on his face.

Jamie had a hard time that day when his brother was traded and will never get over it, even though they knew that there was a good chance that their playing together wouldn't last forever. It was a gift that they had the time they did and for that both brothers were thankful.

But, seeing Jordie cooing to his dog immediately changed Jamie's expression on his face from sad to laughing as Jordie's surprised face saw his brother standing there, snickering.

"God, Jamie, knock will you? And you didn't just hear that by the way. Nope. Figment of your imagination," Jordie stood up, grabbed his wallet and phone and made to leave, with Juice following happily after him. He swatted Jamie across the head as he went past, smirking as he heard Jamie whine 'ow you fucker!'

"Can't win, against me Chubbs. You should know that by now."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The second that the announcement went out, Tyler's first thought went to Jamie and what his reaction would be. Tyler figured he didn't really have a right to be mad after the hip surgery kafuffle. Jamie had kept Tyler out of the loop for ages and hadn't bothered to tell a soul. Tyler's case was a tad different, it being his shoulder instead of his hips but regardless...Tyler felt some pain in his shoulder throughout the season but nothing major. He had just assumed it was some aches that every hockey player goes through and didn't think it would amount to anything.

But it has and when Jordie texted him, giving Tyler the heads up that he and Jamie were coming over, Tyler sighed from where he was sitting on the couch, absently playing with Marshall and Cash. Tyler knew that Jordie wasn't angry with him because he felt the same way that Tyler did, that Jamie shouldn't be pissed, not when Jamie had straight out kept his injury a total secret for months.

Almost as quick as the texts were sent, there was a knock on the front door before it opened and Jamie and Jordie entered, along with Juice, who immediately went over to where Marshall and Cash were and the three dogs immediately started playing around with one another, super excited to be with each other.

Smiling, Tyler went to get up but Jordie shook his head and whistled for the dogs to follow him to go outside and play. The dogs chased excitedly after Jordie, leaving Jamie to sit down on the opposite end of the couch from Tyler, looking down at his hands awkwardly, not knowing how to begin.

Thankfully, Tyler did and sighed, turning to face Jamie, who looked up surprisingly shyly, knowing exactly what Tyler was going to start with.

"I know what you're thinking and what you're going to say Jamie but to be honest you really can't be mad at me. Not when you kept your injured hips a secret for pretty much an entire season. My shoulder only got worse the last month and a half and it wasn't anything major to begin with. It was bearable to play through before than. But...I do understand you being mad for not telling you right away instead of finding out on tv. I should have handled that better, I admit it. So, go ahead. Read me the riot act," Tyler winced, closing his eyes and preparing to be yelled at.

But there was none of that, no yelling, nothing. Because Tyler was right and Jamie knew it. Jamie moved closer to Tyler and placed a comforting hand on Tyler's thigh, squeezing it gently before laughing softly.

"I'm not going to read you the riot act Seggy, don't worry. Because you and Jordie are totally right. I'm a hypricite if I'm angry at you over this. I'm one to talk. Yeah, maybe you should have told me a tad sooner instead of letting me find out on tv. It kind of hurt but I kinda know how you feel so..uh...it's all good?" Jamie asked, awkwardly, hesitantly, as Tyler laughed.

"It's all good buddy. No worries. Well...except for going under the knife on my shoulder. God, I won't be able to drive or do anything! Ugh. You and Jordie will have to be my maids. You two would look cute in maid uniforms. What do you say?" Tyler grinned evilly, giggling at the look of horror on Jamie's face.

"I'd say 'oh hell fuck no!' I know I wouldn't look good all dolled up but maybe Jamie would. His name can also pass as a girl's name so why not?" Jordie grinned evilly, coming back into the living room, seeing Jamie glare at him but just laughing in response.

The mood turned back to being serious as Jordie sat down in the armchair opposite of where Jamie and Tyler were sitting side by side on the couch. It was time to be serious, something these three jokers found hard to do at times but when it came down to it Jamie, Tyler, and Jordie were always ready to get down to business.

No matter what the situation was. 

"So...when's the surgery again Seggy? In a couple of days?" asked Jordie, as Tyler nodded, a little nervously and Jamie noticed, making to wrap his arm around Tyler's shoulders before pausing, wondering if that was a smart thing to do. 

Tyler noticed and, ignoring Jordie's smirk, took ahold of Jamie's arm and maneuvered it around it was wrapped around his shoulders. It was the last time that either Jamie or Jordie could do that for awhile so why the fuck not now?

"Yeah, in the morning. Shouldn't be any longer than a few hours...I think. I have no idea. It just needs to get done. God, I feel like I should live in the hospital with the injuries the past couple of years. If this keeps up maybe I...." Tyler trailed off as Jamie cut in, interrupting him.

Jamie knew exactly how Tyler felt and while he didn't relate to the shoulder injury, he could relate to to all the uncertainty and doubt surrounding the what ifs. Jamie experienced all of that himself when he had double hip surgery and experienced all the highs and lows and now Jamie was determined to use what he had learned to help Tyler now.

After all, Tyler had been there with Jamie all the way and as a true best friend, Jamie was going to do the same. It was just something you did. No thinking required. You just do it on instinct. That's how close Jamie and Tyler had become ever since Tyler had arrived in Dallas.

"Don't you finish that sentence unless it's something good to say, Tyler Paul Seguin! And I don't think it was going be good was it? Yeah, thought so. I've had these exact thoughts back when I had the double hip surgery and if I hadn't had you and Jordie there for me, well let's not go there. Point is, I'm here for you, to support you, to look after you, the way that you guys did for me. It's only fair. It's what friends do," smiled Jamie, leaning his head against Tyler's, closing his eyes and reopening them when he heard Jordie snicker.  
Jamie fixed his brother with a glare that had zippo effect on him. In fact, it only encouraged him further.

""Oooh, he middle-named you Seggy, you know it's serious beyond anything when Jamie brings out the full name. He just uses it because I use it on him and so does our mom. Makes him feel grown up when he is still a giant kid in a adult's body. You know it's true, Chubbs, judging by your red face. Ah, I love being a pain in the ass older brother," Jordie mocked, as Jamie got up and skulked menacingly towards Jordie. "Hey, what are you doing? Don't you sit your fat ass down on me...ow!! You want to break the chair? It's Tyler's you know?"

Jamie just grinned evilly as he sat down on top of his squirming brother, his eyes flicking across to a giggling Tyler, who was in stitches at the brothers' antics. He was used to seeing this for the past few years and he honestly misses it now that Jordie is in Montreal but for right now, at this exact moment, it was great to see them being like this, kid-like and immature as Jamie and Jordie may be.

"I think I'm glad I don't have an older brother or do I with Jordie around? Whatevs. I'm just happy that I am the big brother to my sisters," smirked Tyler, as Jordie paused from trying to headbutt Jamie who was trying to tickle Jordie and scoffed.

"Yeah right. Your poor sisters. How they have lasted with you as their big bro is beyond me. Uh, hey I was kidding you know that? Why are you getting up and heading towards me? I take it back!! I take it back!!!" squealed a helpless Jordie, as a smirking Tyler got up and headed towards Jordie, semi-menacingly, almost in a predator stalking his prey way.

"That's your weakness Jordie: you don't think before you speak and that's what's going to doom you right now. Any last words before Jamie and I tickle you to death?" Tyler sat down by Jordie's feet, one of his very weak spots for being ticklish. 

Jordie gulped nervously as Tyler's hands approached his weak spot, knowing that he was in trouble and no way out. Jordie saw Jamie smirking evilly as well and sighed heavily, closing his eyes, knowing he was asking for it.

"I don't suppose we can talk this out, come to some sort of a resolution, eh guys? Guys? Guys.....agh!!! Oh my god....." Jordie started to laugh hysterically, as Tyler went to work on Jordie's feet while Jamie went to work tickling Jordie's ribs, which was even worse.

"Someone....help me!! I'm being attacked by the Tickle Monsters!!!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next day had come and gone, with Tyler now asleep upstairs while Jamie and Jordie ate dinner and watched TV, all the while playing with Marshall and Cash. Jordie couldn't help but notice, as he glanced over from where he was eating his dinner and watching some weird show that the brothers had no idea what it was called to see Jamie anxiously eating his dinner, stuffing it all practically in his mouth.

Something that Jamie used to do when he was younger and struggling with his weight and it was usually because something was *pardon the pun here* eating away at him. And Jordie always got it right when it came to guessing whatever was 'chewing' at Jamie.

So when Jordie nudged at Jamie's side with his shoulder, Jamie stopped what he was doing and smiled at Jordie, putting a smile on his face that was as fake as a boob job. Before he could even try and say something, Jordie shook his head, half-smiling and half-worried.

"You know better than to even try to tell that everything is okay when it clearly isn't, little bro. What is it? Tell your big brother and I will kiss it better. Right here...and here..and also here..." Jordie moved over to press kisses all over Jamie's face, laughing as Jamie spluttered and tried to push him away in protest.

"Oi, get off!! If I tell you, will you stop?!" Jamie groaned, ignoring Jordie pulling back and his pretending to be hurt face. 

"You used to love that when we were younger, cheered you right up when you were nt feeling very happy. Precious little Jamie has grown up into a big boy. Still so cute and precious though and don't worry...I'm not going to pinch your cheeks too. Maybe later though. But first...tell your Jordie what's going on? It's Tyler-related of course right?" asked Jordie, knowing that it had to be.

Jamie worried and stressed over very few things in the world and when he did it usually had to do with Jordie and/or Tyler. Since Jordie was all good and that, it had to be Tyler.

Jamie sighed and blew his breath back out, relaxing a bit when Jordie leaned closer and wrapped his arm around Jamie's shoulder, tugging him closer so he was pressed in tightly and snuggly against Jordie. Jordie looked down at Jamie who was looking up at him with a apprehensive look in his eyes, a look that Jordie hasn't recalled seeing.

And it unnerved him. Jordie was familiar with all of Jamie's looks but this was one he wasn't familiar with himself and it scared him. It was the look of....pure and utter terror. Sure, Jordie had seen fright in Jamie's eyes before but this time was different....

It was the look of the kind of terror that one felt when they felt that something was going to go off the rails, completely destroy all that is good.

"It..is yeah. I'm scared for him Jordie. And worried for him. I don't want this getting back to him because he has enough to worry about with his health and he doesn't need to worry about Jamie having a panic attack because that is the most useless thing to have happen right now. Tyler doesn't deserve these injuries, Jordie. The cheapshot knee injury against Florida, the Achilles injury and now this? It's not fair and I've experienced injuries myself and you and Tyler have worried about my mental well-being. It's my turn to worry about Tyler's right now. He's on meds and he may be fine now but off of them..well that's when I worry. I'm just going to give him what you and Tyler have given me at the time of need: love and care and show him that even though it's difficult right now I'm not leaving him alone, that I'm here for him. After all, I must as well use what you've guys have taught me and try it out for myself right?" smiled Jamie, as Jordie playfully leaned down and kissed his brother on the forehead, Jamie letting him.

"Finally! It gets through to you!! You have been listening after all. I was starting to worry that it hadn't sunk in, all those talks and whatnot. Nice to see that it has. and you're right, Tyler's going to need you Chubbs. More than you can ever now. And I'm going to be here with you guys too. I know you're more than capable of handling it Chubbs but it's always nice to have support, right?" smiled Jordie, snuggling Jamie against him protectively, sighing softly.

Jamie sighed as well, content and nodded.

"It is. It really is. Because I wouldn't be the person I am today without either one of you and I mean that, Jordie. Because it's true. And now it's time to return the love and care that Tyler showed towards me during my hip surgeries. He's the one that's going to need help and I'm the one that's going to provide it. And I'm going to be darn good at it too," Jamie smiled, feeling strangely more confident by each word he said.

Jordie smiled; that was what he loved to hear from his brother. He did listen to him all those times and now Jamie was getting to use what big brother and Tyler have taught him for real. And Jordie had all the faith in the world that Jamie was going to do a kick-ass job getting Tyler through this injury.

Because it was Jamie and nothing stood in his way. Nothing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Tyler eventually woke up, he was extremely groggy due to the painkillers that he was on but he was coherent enough to grasp that somebody was sitting by his bedside, judging by the soft and steady breathing. He fought to open his eyes and when he could see clearly, he didn't just see Jamie but Jordie as well.

With a grin on his face but Jordie also looked worried and concerned at the same time. It was the big brother in him naturally and even thought Tyler wasn't related to the Benns, Jordie still considered him 'another little brother torture'.

"Ugh...how long have I been out? I'm sorry you guys....you guys must have stuff to do..." groaned Tyler, waking up even more but being careful not to move in a way that would bring pain to his injured shoulder, despite it being in a sling.

Jamie frowned and was about to say something until Jordie beat him to the punch.

"Hey hey hey!! None of that okay? Jamie and I are especially happy to be here taking care of you. You're more important than anything, okay? I know you're going to tell me that I should be getting ready to permanently move to Montreal but I'll do that. Just not right now. Someone more important needs my help and I'm sure as hell not going to deny it. 

Jamie is good for certain things in taking care of you but not everything. Some things he is just hopeless at and that's where I'm required..." Jordie grinned, ignoring the dark, evil glare that Jamie was shooting him.

Tyler laughed and when Jamie heard him laugh, a smile immediately was on his face, relieved to hear that amazing sound from Tyler's lips.

"Hearing you laugh is like the best thing anyone can hear, Seggy. It's a good kind of contagious, enough to make anyone and everyone around you smile and laugh too. Especially...uh me. Because I kind of...oh god...like it when you laugh and smile. It's cute...and I'm probably saying this all wrong but I kind of have a little crush on you Tyler. Hvae had for awhile now but I've been scared about what you would think of me and I'm babbling, I'm so sorry...." Jamie was beginning to get all flustered and when that happened, he usually had a panic attack.

Sensing this, since Jordie had helped Jamie through many of those, Jordie put two hands on Jamie's shoulders and placed his forehead against Jamie's, telling him to look at him, to calm down, to just breathe and let it out again. Breathe and let it out again. Good. 

Tyler was anxiously looking at Jamie, worried. He got the gist of what Jamie was trying to tell him and it made him smile because he felt the same way in return. But Tyler guessed that Jamie was all anxious right now because he thought, and was afraid, that Tyler didn't feel the same way and would hate him and think him weird and disgusting.

Boy, that couldn't be any further from the truth and Tyler was desperate to make Jamie see that.

Jamie was calming down slowly and surely and when Jordie was confident enough that Jamie was okay, he let go of Jamie, who turned shyly and timidly towards Tyler, raising his eyes and gulping, not sure what to expect.

Seeing Tyler smiling widely and like he had just won the lottery wasn't entirely what Jamie was expecting but it made him crack a smile, it dawning on him that Tyler felt the same way about him.

"It's okay Jamie, it's okay. Because I feel the same way about you too. I've been hiding it for a while because I didn't want the wrong people to find out or it getting out some other way and it getting back to you and ruining everything that you had worked for. I was afraid of that so I kept quiet but I guess I wasn't as subtle as I thought I was when Jordie pulled me aside one day and talked to me. Reassured me that it was going to be okay and that I would tell you when I was ready. It really helped because I know people who would treat me like shit if they found out that I like Jamie. A-and I don't want that to happen. But I know who I can trust and love and it's you guys. Helping me in so many ways, especially right now. It has done wonders," smiled Tyler, noticing that Jamie was smiling even wider as he leaned in towards Tyler.  
Jordie, knowing what was coming, mockingly gagged and moved to get up, walking towards the door.

"I will just go downstairs and play with Marshall and Cash while you two make out like teenagers. I'll be going now...make some breakfast...." Jordie trailed off, leaving the room and heading downstairs.

Once he was gone, Jamie and Tyler leaned in towards one another until their lips met, closing their eyes and savouring the taste of one another. It was the most amazing feeling in the world to both of them as Jamie and Tyler felt like they were on Cloud 9, floating freely and feeling like nothing could stop or bring them down.

When they reluctantly and slowly pulled away from another, Tyler and Jamie pressed their foreheads against each other, looking into each other's eyes, smiling and giggling.   
Before Jamie turned serious.

"You know I'm not going to let anyone do anything to you or talk shit about you right? We're in this together. I will come out with you when or if you ever feel comfortable doing so. And I will be at your side throughout it all. You're more than Tyler Seguin, Segg. You're MY Tyler Seguin and anyone who takes issue with that can go fuck themselves. Because there is just one thing that I have been dying to say to you since you first came here and yeah it's been that long," Jamie breathed deeply, watching as Tyler's beautiful eyes scanned over Jamie's face in wonder.

"What is that?" Tyler whispered.

These next words were words that anyone would be in seventh heaven to hear and sure enough itwas what Tyler had always wanted to hear from that special someone that he had been searching for. And now found.

"I love you Tyler. With everything that I have."

"I love you too Jamie. Nothing else matters but you and thank you for taking care of me right now. It means a lot and I know it's not easy but I just having you here for me during my recovery makes everything better. It's like I'm not even hurt," smiled Tyler, as Jamie pressed a quick kiss to Tyler's lips and smiling as he pulled back and saw so much love in Tyler's eyes.

"Good. That's exactly what it's supposed to be like. I won't settle for anything else. Because nothing else matters."


End file.
